No molesten a las almas
by MakotaTaeny9
Summary: Un oneshot especial de halloween Regina y Emma adolescentes hormonadas de paseo por el cementerio. Aunque es más cómico que terrorífico . Dale la oportunidad. No te arrepentirás. (RESUBIDO)


¿Un lobo?

.

-No deberíamos estar por aquí… ¡nos perderemos!

-Tu tranquila… el grupo se dirige hacia la salida norte que está por allá-. Dijo la rubia apuntando la dirección con su dedo.

-Swan te juro que si nos perdemos…

-Relájate Gina, no pasará… además la ruta que tomaron para este "súper tour" por el cementerio, no asusta a nadie. Nuestra escapada es mejor-. Dijo sonriendo diabólicamente.

-Nos has desviado de la ruta para poder echar un polvo, ¿a que si?-. Preguntó la morena cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Que?, ¡por supuesto que no!-. Respondió haciéndose la ofendida. La morena solo arqueó su perfecta ceja, demostrándole que no le creía nada. –Vale… puede que sí. Pero dime… ¿nunca te ha puesto hacerlo en un cementerio en Halloween?-. Dijo cogiendo la cintura de la morena acercándola peligrosamente a ella.

-¿Crees que estoy tan loca?

-Bueno… sales conmigo. Eso debería darte una idea-. Dijo burlonamente haciendo reír a la morena.

-Si… eso ya es para psiquiátrico ¿no?

-Tampoco te pases-. Respondió antes de atacar su boca con la suya en un beso hambriento, que rápidamente hizo subir la temperatura de las adolescentes. –¿Con que no querías?

-¡Cállate Swan!

Regina introdujo sus manos bajo la polera de gimnasia que llevaba su novia tomando sus senos, amasando y acariciándolos. Mientras las manos de la rubia, se perdían debajo de la falda de la morena, mientras las hacía caminar hasta chocar contra un árbol.

La rubia bajó sus besos al cuello de Regina, mientras su mano se escabullía dentro de sus bragas.

-¡Oh dios estás tan húmeda!-. Exclamó la rubia extasiada al oír el débil gemido de su novia. Quien tampoco quería quedarse atrás y metió su mano dentro del pantalón de gimnasia y las bragas de la rubia.

-¡Tú también bebé!-. Respondió con la voz ronca y los ojos llenos de deseo. Ya no le importaba donde estaban.

De pronto el silencio tranquilo del cementerio se vio interrumpido por un estridente y aterrador aullido.

-¿Es un lobo?

-No hay lobos en Storybrooke. A lo más un perro-. Dijo la rubia incierta. Había sonado como un lobo realmente. Pero no quería asustar a su novia.

Volvió a escucharse un aullido y esta vez más cerca de ellas.

-Me importa una mierda si es un lobo o un perro. Yo me voy de aquí-. Dijo la morena separándose tanto del árbol como de su novia, y caminando rápidamente por donde habían venido, arreglándose lo más que pudo.

-¿Que? Pero nena… -. Otro aullido se escuchó y la rubia echo a correr tras su novia –¡Vamonos!-. Exclamó agarrando fuertemente su mano y echando a correr con ella lo más lejos posible del cementerio.

.

Mientras que detrás de uno de los mausoleos se encontraba una chica de piel blanca, ojos claros y cabello negro con mechas rojas. Riéndose a carcajada limpia del susto que les había pegado a sus amigas.

Las había pillado justo cuando se escapaban del aburrido tour, y se le ocurrió seguirlas. El par de calenturientas solo se habían escapado para follar. Por lo que haciendo su espectacular imitación de lobo, las había espantado.

Se levantó de donde estaba sentada y se dispuso a ir a la salida norte donde estaba el grupo del tour. Cuando al girar una esquina se encontró con un hombre mayor que caminaba en sentido contrario a ella. Seguramente el cuidador. Éste le sonrió cuando pasó por su lado.

-Esta juventud de hoy… no deberían de molestar a las almas-. Dijo el anciano y ella se detuvo, su abuela le había inculcado respetar a los mayores. –Se asustan de cualquier cosa… Buena imitación de lobo por cierto-. Dijo riendo.

-¡Gracias!-. Respondió Ruby riendo y el señor siguió su camino, por lo que ella se puso a hacer lo mismo, pero después se detuvo, algo le dijo que se girara.

Al hacerlo pudo ver claramente como el señor volteo su mirada nuevamente a ella y le sonreía antes de traspasar el muro de concreto del mausoleo donde antes se había estado escondiendo.

-AH DIOSITO SANTO. ¡QUIERO A MI ABUELITA!-. Exclamó Ruby saliendo despavorida del cementerio. Mientras el alma del anciano se reía de la pobre chica.


End file.
